1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for removing and collecting the distillate of rotary vacuum evaporators in which the vapor from the rotating flask is conducted to a cooling stretch and is liquified in the cooling stretch; the liquified vapor flows from the cooling stretch into a collector and from the collector into a storage container, wherein a safety check valve is provided between the collector and the storage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an arrangement is known from DE-OS 35 22 607. In that arrangement, for removing the distillate of a vacuum evaporator, the rotary vacuum evaporator must be alternatingly aerated by means of appropriate valves. This causes the arrangement to be complicated with respect to its structural design as well as with respect to its operation. An arrangement which is similar in principle is the subject of DE-OS 35 26 644; in that arrangement, the rotary evaporator no longer has to be aerated for removing the distillate; however, the distillate removal device still has .to be aerated. In addition, this arrangement is structurally more complicated because of the necessity of arranging sensors at the storage container and another valve.